Love Story
by trueroyalblue
Summary: This is the gangs reaction to Quogan after prom night, but this time Dana will join us for a week as she helps her friends deal with the shocking discovery of Quogan and deal with their own feelings towards it. Mainly QL- also has CZ VL MLi and maybe JD
1. Happy Prom Night!

Here's the first chapter of this story! I'd like to think it's different from all the other one's out there, so just press that little blue button in the bottom left hand corner of the screen, and let me know!

And for those of you who watch the show Avatar: The Last Airbender, could you please vote on my poll about "What's Your Fav Avatar Ship?" I'd really like to see the results- right now it's tied, and I'd really like to know!!

This takes place at the prom they had- Quinn and Logan sneak off to have their own little prom on the beach, but what happens when Dana shows up unexpectedly? (Dana doesn't die in this one. I felt like being a little more mature here, but there's still Quogan in the end XD)

(disclaimer: i own nothing but the plotline)

* * *

"I still can't believe you made me go with _Stacey!_" Logan muttered on his cell. He had managed to escape the "Wrath of Stacy" -as he liked to call it- for a few minutes, but he vaguely wondered if Stacey would go as far as to go into the BOYS bathroom to look for him. Somehow, he had a feeling she would.

"Yeah, well, you made me go with Dustin! So can you meet me at the beach for a few minutes?" Quinn asked, hopefully.

"YES! I'd give Stacey up for you any day- see you at the beach!" Logan cried, happily shutting his phone.

On his way out of the bathroom (he used the back door because he had a feeling Stacey would be lurking by the front exit), he double-checked his appearance in the mirror. Good- no zits or specks of food on his face. Not that Logan Reese got zits or was a messy eater- he didn't want to look bad for Quinn (not that he was ugly. he DID get an average of three dates a week. well, that had stopped after he started going out with Quinn. they snuck out almost every night)

Making sure no one saw him sneak out the back way; he went over to the beach where he saw Quinn waiting in the incredible blue dress of hers. It really lit up her face!

"Hey baby," Quinn greeted when he came up to her (greeting her with a kiss). "You look really handsome in that suit of yours,"

"You don't look so bad yourself," he replied, in between kisses. God, how he loved Quinn's kisses. They were everything he needed to feel happy- like all he needed to exist was her. Wait, did he just think in that thought that he loved her kisses? As in love…?

"That's all you can come up with?" Quinn teased, kissing him lightly with a playful smile on her face.

"How about beautiful," -he kissed her- "smart," -he kissed her again- "pretty,"- another kiss on her neck- "incredible," -another kiss on her neck- "most insane girl I've ever met?"-another kiss on her mouth.

He could feel Quinn's grin against his mouth. "That's better," she teased, coming up against him and wrapping her arms in his hair, with her tongue in his. It was strange- in a way it was like this sudden desire for Quinn came over him, like he desperately -frantically- needed to kiss her, to be with her, to need her to be a whole person. To want to be with her, forever.

Was this what it was like to be in love with a woman? To need her, to love her, to just, want her like this? He knew for a fact he was crazy for her. But that didn't mean he loved her, right? Or did he…? He was happiest when he was with Quinn, and couldn't stand to not be in the same room with her, kissing her passionately, like he needed her to live.

Apparently, Quinn felt the same way, because the amount of need for her love, her attention, just got so much higher, he felt he'd collapse without her. With that, they fell onto the sand, their thoughts only about how much they needed each other.

"We should go back to the prom," Quinn murmured after a few minutes of extremely making out with Logan- sadly breaking away from him.

"I don't care about the prom- I can't go back to Stacey anyways! Have you _seen_ her?" Logan complained.

"They're gonna get suspicious!" Quinn muttered.

"I'm starting not to care about that anymore, but fine- we'll go back," he sighed, dejectedly helping Quinn up.

Holding hands all the way back and pausing to kiss each other regularly, this process took longer than it should have, but in the end, they (unfortunately) got back to the prom. Reluctantly, they separated from each other so it wouldn't look like they had been together. In all honesty, he was getting tired of all this sneaking around and lying. OK, he didn't mind the lying part so much, but still...

"There you are Logan! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?!" Stacey exclaimed, running up to him and hugging him. Wincing (and glaring at Quinn), he said, "I uh, was with Michael,"

"Oh, ok- let's dance!" Stacey cried. "Oh hey- isn't that Dana Cruise?" she asked, pointing.

"What? Where?" Logan yelled, spinning around to see where Stacey was pointing to. For once, Stacey was right, and Dana Cruise was standing right there, talking to Quinn!

"You're right! Let's go say hi!" Logan cried –anything so he could spend less time with Stacey. Walking over to where Dana was, he said, "Hey Dana! Long time no see, eh?"

"Logan, so nice to see you with…" Dana began (wrinkling her nose a bit when she saw Stacey).

"Stacey!" Stacey finished with a grin.

"Why don't you get us three some punch, Stacey?" Logan suggested, trying to get rid of her.

"OK!" she replied, happily going away to get the punch.

"I was on my way back to the prom and I ran into Dana here!" Quinn said, filling Logan in. He nodded, surprised to see Dana again after it'd been such a long time since he had first seen her.

"My parents were visiting some relatives over here, and I decided to come and give you guys a visit! I had no idea it was your prom night tonight, though, or I would've dressed up," Dana said, a little apologetically. She was in jeans and a t-shirt.

"So, why are you here with uh…"

"Stacey," Quinn filled in.

"Stacey?" Dana asked.

"It was a…" he met Quinn's eyes for a second, "dare,"

"Oh, alright. Have you seen Zoey, Chase, Michael, or Nicole around?" Dana asked.

"Nicole went to this all-girls school a year after you left because she was too obsessed with boys, and Chase is in England finishing the semester," Quinn replied.

"That first part makes sense. But why did Chase go to England when he's in love with Zoey? He still is, right?"

"Well -he is- but it's kind of complicated- it all started when Zoey's parents got transferred to England and they were offered a spot at this really good school in England, and 'The Tragic Love Tale of Zoey and Chase' begins from there," Logan replied.

"Tragic?"

"Lola can fill you in on the rest when she gets here with Vince if you want to know the details. She likes to come to everything fashionably late," Quinn advised.

"Lola?"

"Our new roommate after you left,"

"Oh- that makes sense,"

"I'm back with the punch!" Stacey said, holding up four cups of punch.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone now," Quinn said, with a smirk at Logan.

"Yeah, go have fun with Dustin!" he called after her. Dana gave him a funny look.

"Come on, Logan! Let's dance!" Stacey exclaimed as the song changed.

He mouthed 'HELP ME!' to Dana as Stacey dragged him onto the dance floor. She only smirked at him.

Logan didn't remember much after that; he was only trying to look at Quinn (who was playing cards with Dustin). Then, all of a sudden he realized Stacey was trying to kiss him!

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed, drawing back in horror.

"I'm kissing you, see?" Stacey tried to kiss him again, but he only drew back some more.

"I don't wanna kiss you!"

"Why not? My lips are fresh," Stacey said, confused.

"BECAUSE I LOVE QUINN!" Oopsies. Had he really just said that out loud where lots of people were around to hear him say that?

"WHAT?!" Stacey exclaimed, horrified at this news. Aware that Quinn was looking at him now (she had even gotten up) _it's now or never_ he thought, before he said -confirming it- "I LOVE QUINN PENSKY!" to Quinn, and where everyone could hear it.

He was watching Quinn's reaction, and her face had turned from disbelief to happiness in mere seconds.

"AND I LOVE LOGAN REESE!" she exclaimed, grinning.

The students seemed to move out of the way as he and Quinn rushed to each other to kiss –for the first time- in public, so everyone in the grade could see them. And the funny thing was? He didn't care at all what they thought about him and Quinn being together anymore. At the moment, he only cared about Quinn, and only Quinn.

When they (reluctantly) pulled apart –gasping for air- they were met by a very surprised Dana.

"Who would've thought the -sorry Quinn- science geek and the rich boy who thinks he's all that could fall in love with each other?" Dana said, shaking her head in wonder.

He happily put his arm around Quinn's waist and said, "Well, you know the saying, opposites attract?"

"Yeah, that would fit perfectly here! Anyways, I have a super-cute BF back in France- check it out," Dana said, getting out her cell phone and bringing up a picture of him.

"Not bad- for a French dude," he admitted.

"Nice!" Quinn exclaimed, high-fiving Dana.

"Wanna dance?" he asked Quinn, and Quinn dragged Dana out on the floor to dance with them, too (when she looked a bit hesitant).

Logan supposed that there could be happy endings in real life, because he had the girl of his dreams (Quinn) and at that moment, he felt like (and probably was) the happiest guy on the face of the earth, and no one could take this night away from him, no matter what!

* * *

So, what do you guys think of this one? Better, worse, the same?


	2. Good Morning Quogan!

This is the gang's reactions as to when they find out about Logan and Quinn after the prom. Quogan all the way!! Oh yeah, Dana's in this one too. It kinda picks up when the first one left off- sorry this isn't Quogan drabbles, I just came up with this plot and said, 'what the hell?' and decided to post it, lol.

(nope. still don't own zoey101. if i did, chase never would've moved to england, nicole would be on the show, and dana would be dead. jk about dana :D)

Remember to vote in my Avatar poll! The more votes, the better!

Hopefully everyone likes it! (especially the quogan scenes)

* * *

That night, Logan and Quinn had fallen asleep on the sand next to the beach with Logan's iPod still running a romantic song Quinn really liked. The Prom was long over, but their hands were clasped in the others like it was a link of some sort between them.

Logan was the first one to wake up, when couple drops of water from a wave flew onto his face. _What am I doing here? Where am I- oh. Did all of that stuff from last night really happen?_ Looking at Quinn's face (she was smiling in his direction) a part of him still couldn't believe he had actually fallen for her to begin with.

They were so completely different from each other, had completely different interests, hopes and dreams, and yet somehow, they had found a way to complete each other, to replace their weaknesses with their strengths, and somewhere along the line, he and Quinn had fallen in love with each other. Not that he minded or anything; Quinn was practically the best thing that had ever happened to him!

Logan briefly touched Quinn's face with his hand, and just that touch sent a spark jolting through his fingertips. The way her pale skin reflected the early morning sunlight made her skin light up, so it was brighter, but just as beautiful.

Quinn stirred under his touch, and her eyes flickered open- only to be shut again quickly because of the bright sunlight.

"Where are we?" she murmured, softly.

"At the beach, remember?" Logan replied, staring at her with a soft smile on his face.

She sat up as she remembered what had went on yesterday. "Did you mean it?" she asked.

"I've never meant anything more in my life," Logan replied, looking at her in the eyes. Quinn smiled at that, and kissed him passionately. He tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled back saying, "We'd better go back to our dorms- the others will probably be really worried about us,"

"Do we have to?" he whined. Right now, it felt like they were in their own little world, and the time had stopped just for them. Logan felt like he was flying, and he was afraid that it would end if he went back to face Chase and Michael and the girls. He had a bad feeling it wouldn't end well.

She looked down, but said, grinning, "One more Eskimo kiss," After that, they got up (he helped Quinn up) and they walked -holding hands- as slowly as possible back to PCA, the feeling of dread creeping up on them.

"There you guys are!" Dana cried, a smile of relief on her face. "We've been looking everywhere for you two since we realized you weren't in your rooms,"

"We've?" Quinn asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Me, Chase, Michael, and Zoey. Lola's still asleep- she and Vince paid the band a little more to play longer for them because they missed most of it. They were really worried about you guys- I knew you'd be OK though," Dana replied.

"Great, just great. Just what we need," Logan muttered, sarcastically.

"I'm gonna go change, Logan. I'll meet you by the bench later, okay? Thanks, by the way Dana," Quinn added, kissing Logan on the cheek before she went off to her dorm.

"Guess I'd better go too, Dana. I'll see you later," he said, heading towards his own dorm, feeling just a TAD awkward being alone with Dana.

On his way there, people were whispering, talking, and pointing him. At one point a kid came up to him and asked, "Why did you say you love a geeky spaz like Quinn?" It was then that he punched the kid in the face!

Choosing to ignore it all (or the rest of it), Logan reached his dorm room without seeing Chase, Michael, or Zoey. Huh, that was weird… pushing it aside, he reached the window of his dorm. He had left it unlocked ever since he had started seeing Quinn. The best time to sneak around was at night (but they hadn't had sex yet), and so long as they were careful (about the sneaking part), they were fine!

Logan let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he saw the room was abandoned and the window was still unlocked. Thank God! He pushed it open and climbed through. Pulling out a shirt and a pair of shorts, he quickly changed out of his tux. It felt good to get out of that thing! (even though Quinn said he looked handsome in it. he supposed he looked good in anything- but it meant so much more when Quinn said it)

He noticed there was a sheet and pillow on the couch in front of his huge flat screen TV- he guessed that was where Chase had slept during the night.

Dana had said Chase, Michael, and Zoey were out looking for him. Where were they? Wouldn't someone stay in the dorm to- that question was interrupted when he heard voices coming from outside his room.

"I can't find Logan or Quinn anywhere," he recognized Michael's concerned voice from outside.

"Me neither. I'm going to head back to my dorm to see if Quinn's there," Zoey was saying.

"I'm going to get some more sleep- Lola has the right idea, you know? I was with Lisa almost all night last night after me and Mark almost ran over Stacey- but we didn't do anything like that!" Michael added quickly.

"I'll come with you, Zoe," Chase said.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Zoey replied with a smile. Well, he figured Zoey would be smiling.

Oh- he had to warn Quinn! Ducking behind his bed, he quickly texted her, saying Zoey and Chase were on their way from his dorm to hers.

She replied back, saying thanks for the warning and to meet her by the bench ASAP. When he asked her what that meant, he could feel her roll her eyes when she texted back 'as soon as possible, you idiot'. He texted back 'but I'm YOUR idiot!'

Making his way to the window -planning on sneaking back out again- he was halfway out the window when the door creaked open. Startled, he fell the rest of the way out the window and landed with a crash in the bushes.

"OW!" he cried, wincing at how loud that shout was.

"Who's that? It kinda sounded like- Logan?!" Michael exclaimed, shocked.

"Hey Michael," Logan said, smiling at him weakly.

"What are you doing in the bushes?"

"Going out the window, duh," he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So let me guess, you're going to meet Quinn somewhere, right?" Michael asked.

"Uh huh," he nodded, wincing as he moved his head against the bush.

"Get back in here, man," Michael said, finally offering his hand to Logan. He took Michael's hand, and he pulled him back through the window.

He gave Logan a couple seconds to recuperate (yes, he was learning some smart things from Quinn) before Michael started pounding him with questions about himself and Quinn.

"So you WERE telling the truth when you told me you guys were going out?"

"Yes. It wasn't me or Quinn's fault you didn't believe us," he replied, smirking at Michael.

"Do you really love Quinn?"

"More than anything in the world," When Michael looked at him disbelievingly, he added, "More than money- and you know how much I like money, right?"

"Yeah. Well, I guess we'll all be able to see if you two really do love each other. I'm gonna go get some breakfast. Zoey made us all get up early to look for you two. Dana said there was nothing to worry about- I guess she was right. But you do realize that if you hurt Quinn Zoey and Lola will kill you, right? Me n' Chase might join in, too,"

"Yes, but I'm not going to hurt her. I'd never do that," Logan replied- hopefully he looked as sincere as he felt.

"Well, good luck trying to convince everyone else, because I highly doubt Zoey and Lola will be OK with it," he advised.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked as Logan made his way towards the window.

"To go meet Quinn," he answered, hoping that would satisfy him.

"Oh yeah, you said that already- where?"

"How stupid do you think I am? Wait- don't answer that. You'll just tell Zoey and Chase when they ask you. See ya, Michael," Logan said as he climbed out the window, bracing himself for the fall. Surprisingly, he landed on his feet- Logan guessed it was because he had done it so much he had it down packed by now!

Pleased with his accomplishment, Logan got Quinn's number out of his contacts list and pressed 'call'.

"_Hey Logan!"_ Quinn said, her voice sounding happy to hear from him.

"Hey Quinn! Did you have any trouble in your room?" he asked.

"_I'm lucky Lola's a pretty heavy sleeper- I was able to get in and out in no time!"_ Quinn answered_._ He could easily see Quinn's bright smile on her face as she talked to him.

"So you didn't run into Zoey or Chase?" he questioned, surprised.

"_Nope! Did you run into them?" _she asked, curiously.

"Michael came in the room just as I was halfway out the window, so he'll probably be following me,"

"_Either that or he'll go straight to Chase and Zoey. Just take a roundabout route to our bench and try to lose anyone that could be following you,"_

"Roundabout?" he said, clueless.

"_Longer, different- just try to lose anyone that may be following you,"_ Quinn replied- he could feel Quinn rolling her eyes now.

"Oh. Are you already there?"

"_I stopped to get some coffee, but I'm here now,"_ she answered- he heard her take a sip of her drink as she said it.

"We have to decide what to do about this," Logan said, walking faster and breaking into a run through a few crowds.

"_There's not much to decide, we'll have to face the others sooner or later,"_

"I guess you're right. Wanna go make out?" he asked, not being able to hold the question back.

"_Absolutely!"_ the girl he loved replied, happily. _"How close are you?"_

"I'm almost there- I see you!" Logan exclaimed, stopping and waving at Quinn excitedly.

"_I see you too! Get over here now so we can make out!" _Quinn said, cheerfully.

"On my way!" Logan grinned at her before he hung up and raced over to his girlfriend. He hugged her before they vanished under the bench where they first kissed, making out.

It felt magical- like they were each in heaven, flying in the air. It was the best feeling Quinn or Logan had ever experienced, WAY better than Mark, or any girl Logan had ever dated (or made out with). Neither one of them wanted it to stop, but the only thing stopping them was coming up for air every few seconds.

Quinn's hands were all over Logan's hair and neck, feeling it and drawing his body closer to hers until there was basically no space between them at all.

Logan was all over Quinn, kissing her neck, her shoulders, her mouth- any part of her he could get his hands on. It was so magical, it was really hard to describe what both of them felt at the moment, but neither of them had felt happier in their lives. He pressed his body against hers, but she rolled on top of him, closing in on any space left between them.

They had both forgotten their surroundings (as they had been too engrossed in each other) so when Chase and Zoey had to pull them apart, they were both dizzy, giddy, and out of breath.

"Now that you've recovered, would you please mind telling me what's going on between you two?" Zoey asked, putting her hands on her hips.

* * *

Haha, I couldn't decide on a good place to end it, so yeah... you get a cliffie hahahaha!! (insert evil laugh here) lol!

I hope everyone liked it!! R&R please!!


	3. Sushi DOES Rock!

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to get up- I've been pretty busy lately! Anyways, thanks for all your reviews! They really mean a lot to me!! (seriously, you have no IDEA how much they mean to me!! so review please!!)

PLEASE don't forget to vote on my Avatar poll- the more votes, the better!

(disclaimer: (looks around) nope, i still don't own Zoey101. why do they keep asking me this?!)

* * *

Logan's mind was still buzzing from that extreme make-out time with Quinn, so he really had no idea what Zoey was saying. And when Zoey stopped moving her mouth, she looked expectant, as if she wanted something from them.

Try as he might, he couldn't get that goofy grin off of his face- and it only got bigger when he glanced at Quinn. Logan sneakily put his hand in hers, and Quinn grinned at him as she slipped her hand into his.

"What?" he asked, clueless once again. It was strange, only Quinn seemed to stand out from Chase and Zoey. Their figures were like blurs, while his girlfriend stood out, making her look so much brighter and attractive than Chase and Zoey did.

"I asked you two this already- WHAT'S GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO?!" Zoey half-yelled, getting annoyed at their lack-of-attention.

Logan smirked, while Quinn said, "Are you guys deaf? You heard us at the prom last night,"

"Every word is true," Logan put in.

Zoey was obviously not pleased at this. "Could I talk to you Quinn- alone?" she added, as Logan and Chase moved with them.

"I'd like to have a few words with Logan, too," Chase said, after Zoey glared at him. Chase awkwardly put his hand around the back of his head as he moved over with Logan. Or dragged him, whichever word you preferred.

"What?" Logan said, annoyed.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Chase asked.

"No, not really," he smirked.

"How can you be dating QUINN?! You two hate each other- when did this first happen?" Chase burst out in a rush of rather stupid questions. And they called HIM the dumb one.

Logan sighed, and reluctantly said (he wanted to be with Quinn), "It's not that hard, actually. We all know the theory opposites attract, right? Right after Mark broke up with Quinn, I saw her crying on the bench and I comforted her- which lead up to us kissing. But then, we were interrupted by a horse galloping past us. That was a REALLY strange day,"

Since Chase was thinking (and not looking at his right hand that held his cell phone), he texted Quinn- telling her to make a run for it to Sushi Rox in three. Thankfully, Quinn had put her phone on vibrate so Zoey or Chase didn't notice her phone go off.

Quinn met Logan's eyes and nodded, mouthing "In three, two, one, GO!" Laughing, Quinn and Logan took off towards Sushi Rox together, hand in hand.

Chase just followed them with his eyes (while his jaw dropped), while Zoey said, "Of all things, I definitely wasn't expecting that,"

Just then, Lola came up to them, panting. "I've been looking all over campus for you guys! Do you have any idea how big this place is?" she complained, catching her breath after a few seconds.

Zoey and Chase looked at each other (their eyes had been following Quinn and Logan) before Zoey shouted, "AFTER THEM!" Immediately the couple took off after Logan and Quinn, leaving Lola behind.

"More running?" Lola whined. She started to run before she got a text message from Vince, saying "Good morning beautiful". Grinning, she texted him back saying "Good morning yourself". Her original concerns of Chase, Zoey, Quinn, and (ugh) Logan vanished as she went to buy a coffee as she texted her most favorite boyfriend as of yet.

* * *

Logan and Quinn were hand in hand as they slid into a booth seat at Sushi Rox.

"This is much better," Quinn said, smiling at her boyfriend while ordering some California Rolls.

"Tell me about it. I really don't see what the big deal about you and me is anymore," Logan agreed, ordering some sushi.

"Do you think the others will see us here? I want to be alone with you for a while," Quinn asked, looking at him.

"I don't think Zoey and Chase saw us go in here," Logan replied, grateful they were in a corner of the crowded restaurant instead of out in the open.

Then, the waitress came up and said, "Two cokes, some California Rolls, and good old fashioned Sushi," She put their orders on the table as she said it.

"Thanks," Quinn said, smiling in gratitude at her. The waitress nodded and stated, "If you need anything else just give me a holler," before she took off to serve another table. Well, it WAS the lunch hour.

The couple ate their food in a comfortable silence, happy to be together like this.

"Logan?"

"Hmmm?" he replied, staring into her eyes dreamily while chewing his food distractedly. Quinn blushed slightly at this and said, "Do you think our friends will be okay with our relationship?"

Logan perked up at this and said, "Michael and Dana seemed to be OK with it; I don't see why Zoey, Chase, and Lola shouldn't be. And if they aren't-," he added, seeing Quinn's expression, "They aren't our real friends,"

Quinn smiled, reassured for now, "I'm glad you said that,"

"Me too," Logan said, staring into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you," Quinn murmured, playing with Logan's foot.

"I love you too,"

"I love you more,"

"No, I love YOU more!"

"You have no idea how much I love you,"

"The same could go for me,"

"Touché," Quinn said, holding back giggles as Logan's foot played with her foot. It was really hard for her to concentrate when he was doing that, but she didn't really care.

Suddenly, Quinn's cell phone rang. Logan's face jerked up immediately. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Dana. Should I answer it?" her phone kept playing the ringtone.

"Well, I guess so," I think we're almost done anyways, right?" Logan answered, looking at their almost-empty food on their plates.

Quinn pressed send, and Dana's voice came up on her phone. _"Quinn?"_ Dana's voice came out of her cell.

"Yeah Dana?"

"_Where are you guys?"_

"Where are you?"

"_Just outside of Sushi Rox- I really missed this place while I was gone!"_

Logan and Quinn's eyes met for a panicked second, not sure what Quinn should say. "I already ate with Logan," Quinn said, finally.

"_Oh. Anyways, just a heads up, the rest of the pack is planning on coming here for lunch, so if you're around there, you'd better get out soon if you don't want another run-in with them,"_

"OK, thanks for the heads-up Dana,"

"_Anytime,"_ and Dana hung up. Quinn did the same a few seconds later.

"Where do we go now?" she asked her boyfriend. That's right, her MUCH better boyfriend who was totally hot!

"Wanna go make out some more?" Logan asked, staring into her eyes again.

"Absolutely!" Quinn replied, happily. That seemed the only word she could say as an answer to that question- but that was fine with both of them!

Logan left a tip for the waitress, and the two of them ducked under the table to make out happily. They ignored everything else as it quickly faded away, and they only broke apart from each other to breathe.

* * *

I know it wasn't very long, but still... did you like it? Hate it? Think it was romantic, annoying, sexy, funny? Let me know by pressing that little blue button and telling me! :D


End file.
